ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shanarha Grass Conservation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Enemies * Coney x 20 - Rabbit Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |} ---- Walkthrough * This is a straight-forward kill mission. There are 20ish (not sure exactly how many) Coneys here to kill. * You start at (I-9) and Rune of Release spawns at (I-9), too. * All of the Coneys spawn in the very first room. 9-11 of them run to the south first, and 9-11 of them run to the north first. * Coneys do not show up on Widescan. * They exhibit some strange behavior. After awhile of fighting, they will run away, you can chase them down, and start again, if you don't they will de-aggro and begin to regen HP back to full. * The quicker you kill them, the more points you get. They eat vegetation spots on the map. The more remaining at the end the more points you get. * Sleepga is very important because they link like crazy and start out in a horde at the start. Thankfully they will deaggro quickly so it's possible to survive them beating on you enmasse as they will soon run away. * Victory is possible with only 3 people; won by ** whm, nin, drg ** drg/whm, thf/nin, brd/whm ** drg/rdm, thf/nin, brd/whm ** blu/nin, nin/drk, brd/whm *Suggestions ** Don't start killing coneys right where you spawn. There are a ton of them around that area that could link from more than one direction. If you have enough people I'd suggest going to the far north or south and starting there. If you're concerned about time find a spot where it's safe to pull to rather than fighting near two coney "camps" like you find where you spawn. ** Your best bet with a 3-person party is to pick either north or south, and then run back a room or two to "camp" a passageway against further conies. As they approach, pull them toward you and pick them off. If they start to run, stun, bind, or sleep them to stop them and then finish them off. A single weaponskill at 75 can typically bring a coney down to near death. This way, you can take out all of the conies going north or south, and then go finish off the remaining ones in the opposite direction (though you'll lose all the vegetation in the opposite direction). ** If there is a mage in the party that can cast stun or bind, have them make a macro to use it if they don't have one already. Once the coney begins to run away they can cast that giving the tank some time to get hate back. ** If you intend to trio this mission, it would be ideal to have -at least- two of the jobs be melee jobs. Make sure you have somebody that can provoke the coneys off of a mage (if applicable). Bringing mages will cut down on your time due to needing to rest for MP. Game Description ;Misson Orders: Rabbits are sending shanarha grass, unique to the Leujaoam Sanctum, to the verge of extinction. Drive away the rabbits and protect the vegetation. Map